


Cherry Red

by SunriseRose1023



Series: 2016 SPN Kink Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gen, NSFW Art, Paddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't get to do it often, but when they do ... Oh, when they do.</p>
<p>Square Filled: Paddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Red

**Title** : Cherry Red  
**Square Filled** : Paddling  
**Ship** : Dean/Jo  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Description** : They don’t get to do it often, but when they do … _Oh_ , when they do. Dean walks in with his Fed suit on, and Jo mouths off until he grabs her and pushes her until she’s face down, ass in the air. Then, he grabs their favorite paddle and teaches her what it means to be his good girl. When her ass is cherry red and tears are slipping from her eyes, Dean takes her in his arms and soothes her, until that ass is seated on his lap and he’s deep inside her, coming hard when she pushes her fingers through his hair as she whispers to him and calls him “sir.”

  
[](http://s1376.photobucket.com/user/sunriserose1023/media/cherry_zpsi2zqkxj1.jpg.html)  
  



End file.
